Lightning's Love
by WWDX100
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothin of the Final Fantasy series' I do however own this plot. This is the very first fanfic I've ever written so please feel free to leave some reviews. :D


Caius and Lightning one-shot  
(Featuring Sephiroth)  
Title: Lightning's Love , a Final Fantasy 7/ Final Fantasy 13-2 FanFiction.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to any of the Final Fantasy series'.  
Chapter One: Caius's True Feelings  
I don't know who this guy is, but he is incredibly strong, thought Lightning, regarding the hooded figure in front of her with disgust and also admiration at his strength.  
"Who are you?" She asked, as she parried an attack from his seven foot sword.  
She was expecting an answer, or at least...something, but there was only silence from the strange figure.  
As all of her attacks were easily parried, she thought to herself, He's too fast. I can't even touch him. It's like he can predict what I'm planning on doing before I do! If this keeps up, then I might...  
Her train of thought was cut of as her Gunblade was knocked out of her hand and skittering away from her. A sharp kick connected with her gut, knocking her onto her back. As she slowly started to back away, the figure raised the sword above his head, preparing to finish her off.  
The blade moved with such speed it was barely a blur, as she flinched her head to the side, her eyes closed.  
Suddenly there was a loud clash of metal I metal as the hooded figure's sword was stopped by a parry from a man with long purple hair and purple outfit-Caius Ballad.  
"Caius...?" Asked Lightning, confusion clear on her face. "W-what are you doin here?"  
"You think I'm just gonna let this guy kill you!?" He said back, parrying another attack. "I need to talk to you after, I have something important to tell you. Now get out of here. Find somewhere safe to hide until I finish this guy off."  
"But-" she began.  
"GO!" he shouted. "NOW!"  
Getting up, she went and picked up her Gunblade and (Caius thought) walked away.  
Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the hooded figure's chest, as the Gunblade was thrust through his chest.  
Falling to his knees, Caius swung his sword and killed the man. Curiosity gripped both Lightning and Caius simultaneously, as they approached te prone figure, and removing his hood.  
Lightning gasped as recognition dawned on her as she recognized the long silver hair, the pale skin, and the hate filled Cyan eyes.  
"Oh, my God," she gasped. "I know who this is...was...you know what I mean. I can't believe he's here."  
"Don't worry about who he is or what he wants," said Caius in his, Lightning thought, deep, sexy voice. "I told you to leave until I went and found you. You're going to tell me why you disobeyed me, and what you think your punishment should be."  
"When have I ever taken orders from you, Ballad?" She asked venomously.  
"I showed up for a reason. You know that as much as I do. Normally I would have let him kill you, but...I don't know, my body seemed to move by itself."  
"Oh, did you come to brag about your victory over Fang and Vanille?" Lightnin spat, sarcasm just dripping from her voice.  
Caius looked appalled. "No, actually, I-"  
"Then why do you care?!"  
"Because I love you!" he shouted back at her.  
She just stood there, silent, for a pause so long he thought she wasn't going to say anything.  
He was about to say something to her, but she spoke first.  
"I...Caius, I think I love you, too," she said, her voice so low he could barely hear her.  
"What did you say?" He asked, trying to confirm what he thought he heard.  
"I said, I love you, too," she repeated.  
"Then you know why I told you to go to a safe place while I fought, right?"  
"Yeah, I do, but-"  
"Then why didn't you listen to me?" He asked, annoyance returning to his voice. "You are so stubborn," he said coldly.  
"I just, I couldn't walk away and let you do that alone. He is too powerful. You didn't have a chance against Sephiroth by yourself," she said, tears filling her eyes.  
"Sephiroth?" Caius repeated. "You mean this guy is the infamous dark angel? Te very one who murdered Aerith?"  
"Yes. That's why I didn't leave. I didn't want you to get yourself killed."  
The words were barely out of her mouth when he pulled her into his muscular arms and kissed her, lightly a first, but then with more passion and aggression as she started to kiss him back, running her fingers through his hair.  
"Wait," she breathed as she pulled away. "Not here."  
"Follow me," he demanded as he walked away, not looking to see if she followed him.  
She stood frozen for a moment, staring at the dead corpse of her previous lover, Sephiroth.  
I'm sorry, she thought, willing the thought to reach his spirit.  
Without any more hesitation, she ran off after Caius, her mind a jumbled ball of emotions.  
Later that night, as Lightning and Caius lay asleep in each others arms, somewhere off in the distance, Sephiroth'a eyes shot open, now a shade of red that was the precise colour of blood.


End file.
